


kindness given

by greedlings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedlings/pseuds/greedlings
Summary: killua had never been one to feel pain, but love coursed through his veins like blood.





	kindness given

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally just a vent thing, and I just polished it up a bit! it's really short and doesn't really have a plot lol but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i'm pretty proud of it

Killua had never been one to feel pain.

Gon had always chided Killua for his carelessness. “Killua, I thought I told you to be careful!” Gon would say. Killua would simply shrug and continue what he was doing. This was how Killua saw things: why should anyone, let alone Gon, worry so much about him? He couldn’t really feel it anyways; the most he felt was

Killua would roll his eyes when Gon got upset. “I couldn’t feel it if I wanted to, Gon! There's no point in worrying!”

At this, Gon would pull him close and press their lips together. Killua would simply stop, letting his boyfriend's soft lips press against his. When Gon pulled away, his face less than an inch from Killua's, he’d whisper, “You felt that, didn't you?”

“Yes, of course I did.” and there would be no more argument. Gon would run his fingers through Killua’s hair, then gently down his arm until their hands clasped and Gon could lead Killua to the bathroom to clean any wounds he had.

But this wasn't a permanent fix. Time and time again Killua would hurt himself unknowingly, only realizing it when Gon pointed it out. Countless times Gon dropped everything to keep Killua safe and well.  
  
Killua found it incredible that Gon was never mad about his constant injuries. Gon insisted that he didn't mind, and every bit of Killua wanted to believe that it was true. A small part of his mind would always recite his father's words, however; “Kindness is never given, son. No matter how much one insists that their kindness is free, they will eventually want a reward for their duties. Never let someone help you for free, or you'll find yourself paying for it in the future.”

Killua always tried to push that thought to the side; there was no way Gon would do that to him.

Gon didn’t have the ability to be like that, Killua decided. He was so kind and gentle, and even Killua could tell that Gon loved him with his entire being.

And it was a refreshing feeling for Killua to feel the same way about Gon. Even the small part of Killua's mind that sprinkled doubt throughout his thoughts could see that he loved Gon more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> me too killua, me too


End file.
